


Stubborn Bastards

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Fjord puts himself in danger in order to protect Caleb.





	Stubborn Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me this prompt a WHILE ago on Tumblr, and it took my dumb butt FOREVER to respond to it. Figured I'd add it on here for the heck of it. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> And yep, I am aware I continuously write bedroom scenes, but what can I do??

Fjord sees the cambion thrust her spear at Caleb, heart stalling in his chest. He doesn’t even hesitate, moving as fast as he can, effectively shoving himself between the wizard and the metal tip. He grunts when the spear slices through his armor, tasting blood in the back of his throat.

The cambion sneers, yanking her spear free, and Fjord crumples to the floor. He has enough time to see Molly pop up behind her, scimitar swinging right at her head, before his eyes slip closed.

“Fjord,” Caleb shouts, gathering him into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Fjord, open your eyes.”

“I’ll get Jester,” Molly says quickly and Fjord hears him hurry away.

“Fjord.”

Fjord forces his eyes open, smiling weakly up at Caleb. He reaches out, touching his cheek, and breathlessly asks, “You… alright?”

“I’m fine,” Caleb murmurs, swearing softly in Zemnian. “You are not,” he adds bluntly, drawing in a jagged breath. “But you will be; Jester will heal you.”

Fjord drops his hand from Caleb’s cheek, forehead creasing when he sees the bloody fingerprints on his skin, and he looks down at his chest. There’s a lot of blood; too much blood.

“Think… I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Caleb snaps, breath hitching in his chest. “I will not let you die.”

“It’s… okay,” Fjord whispers. “I’d… rather it… be me than… any of you.”

Shaking his head vehemently, Caleb says, “No, I will not accept this.”

“Sorry, darling…” Fjord trails off, a shiver running down his spine, body tensing up with pain, and Caleb swears again. “I’m… cold.”

“Hey, keep your eyes open,” Caleb commands, voice shaking, struggling to get his coat off. Fjord forces his eyes open, unaware of when he had closed them. “That’s it.” Caleb drapes his jacket over Fjord, fussing with it, murmuring something in Zemnian again.

“What’d… you say?” Fjord asks, curious, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“I said, if you die I die. I cannot let you die.” Caleb looks up, watching for Jester, swallowing a lump in his throat when he doesn’t see her, sad eyes settling on Fjord again. “I will not let you.”

Fjord tries to laugh, coughing instead, tasting more blood, and he says, “Stubborn bastard…” he coughs again, feeling blood splatter across his lips, and he gasps, “At least… I’m with you…”

“Stop,” Caleb sobs, breathing heavily out of his nose. “You’re going…” he trails off, bowing his head. “Fuck,” he whispers, leaning forward until his forehead brushes Fjord’s. “You should have let me die.”

“That’s not… an option.”

Caleb nods, resting his palm against Fjord’s cheek.  Fjord feels a tear land on his nose, another one following, and he reaches out again and runs his trembling fingers through Caleb’s hair.

“Kinda… mad at… myself,” he says quietly.

“For what?”

“Not… kissing you… when I had… the chance.”

Caleb’s laughs wetly, more tears landing on Fjord’s face. “We haven’t had much time.”

“We… have a… bit now.”

Caleb hums, moving his face to press his lips to Fjord’s forehead, and he murmurs, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“FJORD!” Jester exclaims, and he hears several footsteps approach quickly. “Fjord, oh my gods.” She drops down next to Fjord, hands pressing painfully into his wound, and she starts muttering to herself, praying softly to The Traveler. A sudden, warmth spreads over him and Fjord lets out a soft sigh, his body relaxing, and he sinks into a blissful blackness.

* * *

When he comes to, he’s laying in his bed back at the tavern, blankets pulled up to his chin, Jester sleeping soundly in a chair next to him, Molly’s jacket covering her body.

“Hello,” a soft voice says on his left and he slowly turns his head, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Hey, darling,” he says quietly, looking up at Caleb. “You alright?”

Caleb nods, but Fjord can see just how exhausted he is; he most likely hasn’t slept since they brought Fjord back to the room. He reaches for Caleb’s hand and he meets him halfway, gripping his fingers tightly.

“Please don’t do that again,” Caleb whispers, moving from his chair to sit on the edge of Fjord’s bed. “I’m not worth this.”

“Yes, you are.”

Shaking his head, Caleb smiles sadly. “Now who’s the stubborn bastard?”

“It’s why we fit together.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Ugh, just kiss already,” Jester grumbles from her chair, burrowing deeper into Molly’s jacket.

Smiling fondly, Fjord pulls Caleb towards him and kisses him softly, resting his free hand against his cheek, tracing his skin with his thumb and making him shiver.

Caleb pulls back first, resting his forehead against Fjord’s, and whispers, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
